


Imagine how you meet Sam, Paulie and Tommy for the first time (Special Edition)

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other than that it's fluffy, The guys all own businesses in these headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️ 14th of December ❄️Summary: A small collection of my own specially themed ideas on how you meet our Mafia men. They all revolve around Sam, Paulie and Tommy owning their own buisnesses while they work for Salieri.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Imagine how you meet Sam, Paulie and Tommy for the first time (Special Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if these are kind of rubbish. I am going to be turning the Sam idea into a full story, so I hope you like the sound of it and are excited to read more!

**Sam**

  * In the game, it’s mentioned that Sam owns a club and if you look closely in the mission ‘Moonlighting’ when Tommy and Paulie drop off their getaway car there, you’ll see that it’s a fighting club.
  * In my mind, I think Sam is much better suited being the manager of a sauvey, burlesque style club where rich businessmen and couples go to watch a show, have drinks and smoke some high quality tobacco.
  * It’s a velvet and lace decorated, seductive club, perfect for Sam.
  * In this scenario, you’re homeless after being kicked out of your house on your 18th birthday.
  * One night, Sam meets you accidentally outside the back of his club when he goes out for a breath of fresh air while he smokes.
  * He finds you curled up underneath the open lid of the dumpster next to you, trying to stay out of the rain.
  * At first, he thinks you're a man and makes his way over to you to give you some money.
  * It’s only when he gets closer and sees your face that he realises you’re a woman.
  * Thanks to what he saw as a child with his mother, he can’t stand the sight of women hurt or afraid.
  * So he leans down and takes his coat off, throwing it over your shivering body.
  * You jump when you feel the coat land on you, scrambling back into the dumpster thinking he’s going to attack you.
  * Sam assures you that he won’t hurt you and that he’s just trying to help you.
  * You nod, but still remain pressed tightly against the bin.
  * He asks you questions, about who you are and why you’re hiding under a dumpster.
  * Once you’ve told him, he grits his teeth and looks away in anger, making you think for a second that it’s aimed at you.
  * When he holds his hand out for you to grab, you flinch for a second thinking he’s trying to touch you or hurt you.
  * His eyes fill with pain at the sight, but he assures you still that he just wants to help and give you some warmth and food for the night.
  * Sam takes you into the bar and up to his office, where there’s an en-suite and a couch large enough for you to sleep on.
  * He tells you to remove your wet clothes and warm up in the shower, while he goes to find you something warm to wear and food.
  * After changing into a long robe he gives you and eating some food, Sam then talks to you about the future.
  * He asks if you have any ideas on how to make some money or find somewhere to live for the time being.
  * You reply that you have no idea.
  * After some thought, Sam offers you a job in the club as a waitress.
  * It’s easy work, all you’d have to do is deliver drinks and food.
  * There’s also accommodation you can stay in with the other waitresses and the dancers, so you’ll have somewhere to stay.
  * You immediately accept, hugging Sam in thanks.
  * He freezes and you jump back, apologising profusely for touching him.
  * His voice is soft yet rough as he replies that it’s fine.
  * And so, you start working at Sam’s club.
  * As time passes, the two of you get closer, you meet interesting characters and eventually you end up on stage performing for the man who found you and saved you...



**Paulie**

  * In this AU, Paulie owns a pizzeria in Lost Heaven, a business he runs while he still works for Saileri.
  * It’s a cosy family restaurant on the outskirts of Little Italy, where the atmosphere is warm and inviting.
  * Paulie is popular in town because of the restaurant, known for being a welcoming and funny host. 
  * In this scenario, you’re new in Lost Heaven after just arriving with your son, Franco.
  * You’re on the run from your abusive husband, who’s been chasing you across the country.
  * You have contacts within the Salieri family but have no idea how to find them or contact them because you’ve left most of your belongings behind.
  * At the train station, when you’re asking about finding the family, you’re directed to Paulie’s restaurant as he’ll be more likely to help you and get you in touch with Salieri more quickly.
  * When you get there, the place is quiet as it’s close to shutting before midnight.
  * The waiters try to usher you away, explaining that they’re closed, but Paulie interrupts, glaring at the waiter when he tries being rude again.
  * You nearly burst into tears as you explain what’s happening, clutching your young son close to you.
  * Paulie listens to your every word and quickly brings you to his office, asking another nicer waiter to get some food and warm drinks.
  * While yourself and your son eat, you fill in Paulie properly on why you're in Lost Heaven and how you have contacts within the Salieri family.
  * He of course agrees to help with a warm smile, telling you that he won’t be able to sort anything out until the morning.
  * He knows his apartment is too small for the three of you, so he books you into a hotel for the night, offering to stay on the couch to put you at ease until Salieri can give you some form of protection.
  * You disagree at first, worried about overstepping your welcome, but he assures you that he doesn’t mind.
  * While your son sleeps peacefully in a warm bed for the first time in a few weeks, yourself and Paulie talk well into the night.
  * You eventually fall asleep against him and he carries you to the bed so you can sleep close to your son.
  * And so, your relationship with Paulie starts as you grow closer and he teaches you what it feels like to be loved again...



**Tommy**

  * Though it’s not explicitly stated, I feel like Tommy would fit the role as a small bar manager, especially one that has music playing every night.
  * Like Paulie, he owns it while he works for Salieri.
  * He doesn’t get to go that often during the daytime because of the jobs he does, so he leaves most tasks/jobs to his co-owner.
  * Tommy mostly comes in late at night, to sort out business and have a few drinks.
  * It’s on one of these nights that he meets you.
  * You’ve been working at his bar as a singer for a couple of weeks now, but you’ve still yet to meet your boss.
  * It’s only when you're doing your nightly performance on stage that you realise the manager is here and is looking fixated at you from his spot by the bar.
  * You can tell the man in question is the owner from the way he’s dressed, the way he holds himself, the way he takes the most expensive bottle of whiskey from the bar and pours himself a drink.
  * Tommy is stunned that he has such a beautiful woman working for him in his club.
  * While he stares enraptured at you, he fails to hear his co-owner come up beside him and start explaining who you are.
  * He can’t take his eyes off you as he hears about you being hired two weeks ago.
  * As soon as your set finishes, Tommy is on his feet heading towards the dressing rooms to meet you.
  * He’s nervous as he approaches, he’s never been as good with women as Sam or Paulie are.
  * However, when he reaches your door, his confidence takes over and he walks in with a warm, sultry smile on his face.
  * You blush when you see your boss come in, still reeling from having his burning gaze on you for the past hour.
  * Tommy is completely confident when he introduces himself, his voice deep and controlled.
  * You stumble over your words slightly as you speak to him, that same burning gaze making you feel dizzy.
  * He notices that there’s bed sheets and a blanket on the couch in your dressing room and asks you about it.
  * You try to come up with a lie, saying that you just have naps before performing.
  * But he can see right through your words, especially because your suitcases are hiding haphazardly behind your costume rack.
  * Tommy demands that you tell him the truth, worried for your wellbeing.
  * You explain that you left your drunkard husband a month back and haven’t had anywhere to go.
  * You were living on the streets for a week before you saw an ad for a new singer at the bar.
  * Luckily, you got the job and you’ve been living in your dressing room ever since.
  * Tommy is conflicted, angry that you’ve been forced to stay here and sad that you’ve been forced to leave your home because of your crappy husband.
  * He offers you a room in his house, not taking no for an answer.
  * And so, you move in with Tommy, continuing to perform at his bar every night.
  * You get closer, both at the bar and at his home, and when your husband makes a sudden reappearance, things get even more complicated...



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3 I really hope you like the idea of the Sam fic, as I’m so excited to write it!


End file.
